Moonlight
by I'm your huckleberry
Summary: She's like the night sky. Beautiful like the moon and stars, and calm like the night sky. But you never know when there's going to be a metior shower.


**My first fanfic. Please be nice.**

**Summary**_** – Soda see's Jessie as a quiet, mysterious kind girl who lost her parents too young. He falls head over heels in love with her not knowing any of the consequences. Not knowing her big secret. Is Jessie the quiet mysterious kind girl she's known to be?**_

_**Jessie's POV**_

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Curtis'. Darry was rushing around trying to get ready for work, the music was blaring, Saturday morning cartoons were on, Pony was reading and my brother Damon was playing poker with Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny. Yet, something felt strange.

Maybe it was that it was so warm out. Or that it was the first day I could wear shorts all year. Or maybe, it was the first day this week the sun was out.

_The sun._ I thought. _That's it. It's the sun._

I looked down to make sure I was wearing my ring. My friend gave it for me when we were young. It was a simple silver band a with raw rhodochrosite sun on it. Inside it, it had 'Live Forever, Forever Young.' written in it. She gave one to my brother too, only the sun is made of hematite, and the band is made of gold.

My brother looked outside than over at me. "Do you have your ring?" He asked me.

"Yeah, do you have yours?"

"What's your obsession with your rings?" Two-Bit asked us annoyed.

"Our _dead_ friend gave them to us." I replied, just as annoyed.

"Come on sis, lay off." My brother butt in.

"You only want me to lay off, because you know that if Two-Bit is dumb enough to pick a fight with me I'd beat the shit out of him and not think twice." I said, proud of my strength.

"Yeah," Damon admitted.

"You couldn't beat me up. You're a girl _and_ you're a year younger than me!" Two-Bit protested.

"My brother is the same age as Darry and I have to be able to deal with him. I _think_ I can deal with you." I told Two-Bit.

"I guess." Two-Bit muttered.

"Two-Bit, you know she could beat you up any day." Soda added. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Pepsi-Cola's got a point." Damon told him.

Just then my friend Kathrine walked in and shook her head. "Jessie could have a broken arm, and take all of you down at once." I looked over at Kathrine and gave her a look as if saying 'You did _not_ just say that!' "All she'd have to do was pull your hair for ten seconds, then you'd holler uncle." She added once she noticed the look I was giving her.

"So true." Damon said. I looked and noticed that he had been giving Kathrine the same look.

"Come on sis, let's go for a walk." Damon suggested. Kathrine decided to come along to, then we left.

_**Soda's POV**_

I watched as Jessie left. I was blinded by her beauty as the sun shined down on her reddish brown hair. Her light blue eyes sparkled and her ivory skin glowed. She was just so beautiful. _She`s perfect._ I thought to myself. _ Just perfect._

If you haven't already noticed I have a huge crush on her. I always have. She`s too pretty not to like. _That made me sound like an asshole_. I thought realizing my mistake. I love everything about her. Her looks her personality, how she`s so mysterious and how she seems so scared and innocent. I couldn`t blame her being scared though.

When she was little she watched someone kill her parents. Damon found her out on the streets and brought him to his family. They took care of her ever since. She even changed her last name so it was the same as theirs. They traveled around a lot, but then when they were on their way over to Tulsa, her adopted parents died in a car crash.

She`s kind of like Johnny, only she doesn`t **ever** act scared. And she`s not as jumpy and more mysterious. But besides that they're kind of alike. They both keep to themselves and don't show too much emotion to people they don't know. They both get startled easily and they are both really shy.

_**Jessie's POV**_

"Watch what you say!" Damon yelled at Kathrine. "I don't want people to get suspicious. I just want to settle down for once and not have to move."

"I'm sorry." Kathrine said. "But they weren't suspicious!" I rolled my eyes. If I have to hear one more of their arguments, I might lose it.

"Why hello stranger!" Came a voice from a head of us. We all looked to see who it was that was looking at us.

"Hello Randy." Damon said in a calm voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked franticly.

"I've been here for longer than you have." He replied. "So I should be asking you that."

"Did you know he was here when you told us we were moving here?" I asked Damon.

"Eh, even if I did we're already here. What's done is done."

"That's his way of saying yes, baby dol." Randy informed me.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" I complained. "And why the hell would you want to move into town with this guy?"

"You see, _daring,_ I was wondering the same thing." Randy said. "Now, why would it be Damon?"

"Like I said, I didn't know he was here." Damon lied.

"Brother! I can tell when you're lying!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter why I wanted to move here. Like I said what's done is done. I just want to have a normal teenage life." Damon muttered.

"Well, then we should probably move where he isn't!" I suggested, quite annoyed.

"Just watch your back." Randy said, plain and clear. "Good day." And with that he drove off.

**How is it? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
